niley
by maddielovesjonas
Summary: niley


Journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal-journal

(the names are really screwed up I know its easier to write when I think about them!) mileys point of view! Miley=Maddie

Mr. nick jonas do you agree to take miley ray cyrus as youre lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health until death do you part? I DO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! One of my roommates selena comes into my room running with a hairbrush in her hand. Oh my god miley whats wrong? Him…me…dresss…rings…. I have to go selena! I grab my keys wristlet and throw on nicks baseball hoodie and run out the door. I get in my car turn up the radio and zoom down the street 2 houses down…(:. As I put my key through the door I smell bacon and pancakes. As I look to the left i see Kevin wearing his apron I bought him 3 christmases ago hey kev! Loving the apron look! Hey miles I made my special Krazy Kevin orange smoothie breakfast things we made that one time we found that recipe in my moms magazine? Oh yea I remember those Kevin! Well yours is in the fridge with the pink straw Your favorite! Thank you Kevin! Is nick in his room? Yea he should be in there! Great you better put some chocolate chips in that next batch! I scream to Kevin as I waltz down the joneses hallway to the east wing to one of the boy's dens as I see joe already up at the xbox I turn the corner and down the hall to the right I walk into the room and shut the door and cuddle up to my curly haired boyfriend. He woke up and says hello beautiful sat up and ruffled his brown curls and got up out of bed and headed towards his bathroom and brushed his teeth and came back out wearing his favorite sweats I bought him online and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door as we walked through the hallway and through the game room when we saw joe pausing his game and got up to get some breakfast we were walking through the room when joe joined us and said ohh look at the love birds. We told him to shut up in unison like always and walked into the kitchen grabbed our breakfast shakes from Kevin out of the fridge and sat down at the table which joe was already at and Kevin was on his way with two plates pancakes oh… smells delicious I said…as Kevin turned around and picked up a plate of bacon and sausage and a bowl of eggs he finally placed down the napkins and the pitcher of orange juice and walked over to the hallway, picked up the intercom called his mom and dads side of the house over the intercom…Frankie answered yo frankster send mom and dad down to our wing of the house for the morning meeting I made breakfast and mileys here with our schedule for the tour! They hang up the phone and Kevin adds 3 more chairs to the table and sits doen next to nick we wait for a couple minutes making small talk here and there. Finally the rest of the jonas clan shows up..frankie momma jonas and papa jonas. They all sit down and we pray and start passing around the pancakes eggs and bacon-sausage. As we all get our plates and drinks settled papa jonas stands up to start the meeting clears his throat and then sat back down and started off the breakfast meeting by reading off our tour dates we are going on a small benefit tour for aids…we are going to Nashville, Seattle, Dallas, Pittsburgh, Miami, Indianapolis, New York City, & Raleigh. We are all leaving in a week from tomorrow. My phone vibrated from my pocket… I pulled it out 3 new messages my blackberry rang. One from Demi- hey girl! Sel and I are going shopping tonight for the Disney channel prom tomorrow night! Want to come with us?- of course I said yes. My second text was from Selena, WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY!?!?! I smiled I forgot about my dream. My third text was from Nick the it said- miles, you look beautiful I love you. I looked at him, he was already looking at me I smiled at him and he smiled his adorable smile back at me I am the luckiest girl in the world I thought. As I quickly returned all of the texts I already told demi yes. And I quickly typed to selena…yea im okay…at the jonas house meet you at starbucks in an hour kevins probably gonna come too so look cute! I was the only one who knew about selenas secret crush on the eldest jonas they are close in age and would make a cute couple…I quickly look around and scooped come eggs onto my plate I turned down towards my phone and typed back to nick…I love you too.:) starbucks in an hour? I looked at him when he got the message he read it and smiled and quickly wrote back…yeah after breakfast I cant wait…as I looked across the table I saw joe (who was next to me) quickly checked his phone and typed back looked at nick who was grinning Kevin and deniese were finishing setting the table as papa jonas saw this he stopped rambeling as deniese and Kevin sat down we said a second grace I bowed my head a closed my eyes like normal Frankie was asked to pray for this meal as Frankie prayed there was a lot of clitter clatter in the background when Frankie said amen I looked up and saw joe across the table in nicks seat I look next to me and nick grabbed my hand under the table… i love nick jerry…as we all scooped the meal on our plates he repeated the tour dates we decided to keep costs down were only gonna take 2 tour bus's the cyrus bus and the jonas bus…when there was silence I stated that demi and selena were going on my bus and as well as both of my parents both of selenas parents and demis mom… so we were gonna need the big bus…fifty minutes passed when everyone had the schedules and papers passed out…I decided to finish my meal and make the announcement I needed all brothers ready in 10 minutes…as we all scooted off I went to the downstairs bathroom and touched up my make up as the boys were changing and getting ready…I walked into the kitchen and saw Frankie sitting down sadly I asked him what was wrong. He stated…all the time you and my brothers and demi and selena go out and mom says im not old enough to go with you guys… as I was sitting with Frankie I pulled him up on my lap I called noah and told her to get ready and walk down here Frankie was sitting on my lap and we were watching saterday morning cartoons when dave the barbarian came on the screen oh course Frankie new all of the words nick came down and saw me and Frankie and smiled nick and Kevin were always the first to get done getting ready joe usually had to straighten his hair or he would not go with us so we all waited paitionly as I heard the doorbell ring I walked to answer it (knowing it was noah) she had on her bike helmet and walked in and laughed as she watched the show with her best friend I walked over and took off her helmet and put it on the counter as I texted demi and was helping momma jonas with the dishes joe finally came down…and I wiped my hands on the dish towel right next to the sink as I gave momma jonas a hug I went over to the couch and ruffled nicks curls and grabbed his hand he smiled and we walked out of the house my hand in his..3.


End file.
